


ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show

by Kleine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, OOC, зомби, клише, Хичоль и звездочки</p>
            </blockquote>





	ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show

Новое лицо - всегда событие в провинциальном городке. Особенно таком крошечном, где все знают все и о каждом. Сентябрь едва успевает тронуть кроны развесистых лип в школьном саду, когда дремотную тишину раннего субботнего утра нарушает усталое гудение мотора и неповоротливый грузовик тормозит в конце узковатой для его размеров улицы. Шивон даже замедляет бег, слегка сбивая дыхание: восходящее солнце, пробиваясь сквозь проем между одинаковыми аккуратными домами, слепит глаза, почти нестерпимое сияние, ширясь и нарастая, рассеивается ореолом вокруг незнакомого парнишки в ярко-желтой толстовке, создавая иллюзию свечения изнутри. Шивон утирает пот со лба и торопится дальше, сделав вид, что ему нисколько не интересно. Через полчаса, когда он входит в дом через заднюю дверь, на ходу отдирая от спины насквозь мокрую футболку, все уже прекрасно осведомлены о новых соседях.

Желтое пятно еще несколько раз мелькает на участке, а потом открытое окно исторгает залп r'n'b. Когда Шивон спускается к завтраку, губы матери неодобрительно поджаты.

\- Конец сонному болоту, - посмеивается отец, когда она отворачивается к плите, - повеселимся напоследок.

Шивон хмыкает и заученно благодарит Господа за пищу, которую Он послал.

\--

Воскресная месса перекатывается взволнованным шепотком. Сонмин окидывает вновьприбывших оценивающим и отнюдь не смиренным взглядом. Шивон толкает его коленом, впервые в жизни радуясь, что Хичоль не ходит в церковь.

\- Странный он, - делится наблюдениями Сонмин. - Так задергался, а ведь я всего лишь улыбнулся. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься изводить его проверками, как это было с Донхэ?

\- Посмотрим, - тонко улыбается тот. - Как его зовут?

Шивон наступает ему на ногу, когда пожилой пастор красноречиво поглядывает в их сторону.

\--

Понедельник предсказуемо начинается с Хичоля и его ментоловых сигарет, от запаха которых горло першит до большой перемены.

\- Я слышал, у нас новенький, - вместо приветствия заявляет он, когда Шивон заворачивает за угол. Донхэ приветливо машет рукой, Кибом растягивает губы в сдержанной улыбке, кивая в такт музыке в наушниках. - Минни в полном восторге, прожужжал мне вчера все уши по телефону, - едкий дым рассеивается над его головой.

Шивон удивленно поднимает брови.

\- В самом деле?

Сонмин в новых розовых кедах едва не сшибает его с ног.

\- Вы видели? Нет, вы просто обязаны на это взглянуть! Звездочки! С ума сойти!

\- Минни, ты не заболел? - участливо спрашивает Хичоль, прикладывая руку к его лбу и тут же отдергивая. - У тебя прыщ под носом.

\- Знаю, - злобно цедит тот, моментально активизируя арсенал стальных колючек. - В отличие от некоторых, у меня нет косметички размером с чемодан.

Хичоль лучезарно улыбается, отбрасывая в сторону окурок.

\- Завидовать нехорошо.

\--

Каждый, кто хоть раз в жизни был новеньким, помнит ощущение неловкости от сверлящих под разными углами тридцати пар глаз. Шивон искренне сочувствует, хотя ему никогда не доводилось стоять на этом месте.

\- Звездочки, - сдавленно произносит Хичоль. Сонмин лучится самодовольством.

\- А я говорил, - напоминает он, успев частично позабыть об инциденте перед уроком.

Ёнун отворачивается, смерив их презрительным взглядом.

\- ...Ли Хёкдже, - объявляет учитель.

\- И тоже в шоу снимается? - невзначай интересуется Хичоль. - А какого жанра?

\- Для взрослых, - фыркает Ёнун.

По классу прокатываются смешки.

Новенький краснеет. Ощущающий этическую потребность подбодрить, а при необходимости и утешить всякое земное создание, встреченное на жизненном пути, Реук приветливо улыбается со своего места за первой партой. Шивон отворачивается к окну, за которым еще яркие зеленые листья вяло шевелятся под порывами теплого ветра. Последний год, когда он видит их с такого ракурса - если верить предсказаниям, будоражащим умы последователей учения о грядущем конце света. У него имеется свое мнение по этому вопросу, но делиться им с фанатиками, которых изрядно развелось, он точно не намерен.

\- ...подскажет Шивон. Шивон?

\- Замечтался? - скалится Хичоль и тянется в карман за расческой.

\- Конечно, - бодро отзывается Шивон, поднимаясь и прикладывая руку к груди, хотя понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Сонмин прыскает со смеху.

Ссутулив плечи и прижав локти к бокам, Хёкдже бредет к самому последнему столу. Кюхен и Донхэ провожают его заинтересованными взглядами, даже не удосужившись поставить подножку.

\--

\- Извини, пожалуйста. Ты не мог бы... ты сказал, что покажешь мне школу, - догоняет его голос новенького, когда толпа одноклассников уже успевает схлынуть. Хичоль недовольно морщится.

\- Туалет по коридору налево, столовая на первом. И как мамочка решилась отпустить тебя одного? Тут же полно невоспитанных и грубых подростков.

Шивон поводит в воздухе указательным пальцем, призывая его сбавить обороты.

\- Меня зовут Чхве Шивон, рад знакомству.

Хичоль закатывает глаза.

\- Ким Синдерелла, - серьезным голосом сообщает он, протягивая руку, словно для поцелуя.

Хёкдже изумленно открывает рот.

\--

За обедом все ведут себя совершенно отвратительно, засыпая новенького расспросами и нарочно не давая съесть ни кусочка. В конце концов, Чонун случайно толкает его под локоть, и горстка риса с мясом живописно рассыпается по подолу свободной белой рубашки навыпуск.

\- Ну хватит, - негромко говорит Чонсу, и все как по команде переходят в режим благовоспитанности, наперебой любезно предлагая Хёкдже салфетку, соль и воду.

\- Почему вы сюда приехали? - брякает Донхэ, по обыкновению не подумав.

\- В смысле, Сеул и наш городок - как небо и земля, - подхватывает Сонмин, стремясь сгладить бестактность.

\- Так получилось, - уклончиво отвечает Хёкдже, встревожено выискивая в толпе у стоек фигуру Шивона.

Когда Шиндон протягивает ему большой апельсин, Хёкдже благодарно улыбается, заметно расслабляясь.

 

\- Он здесь всего полчаса, а уже бегает за тобой, как ручная болонка, - делано безразлично замечает Хичоль, накручивая на палец ярко-рыжую прядь

\- Почему болонка? - удивляется Шивон, отставляя в сторону поднос.

\- На твоем фоне у него никаких шансов, - громогласно объявляет Ёнун. - А теперь шевелитесь, я умираю с голоду.

Хичоль зло зыркает через плечо, Ёнун посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

\--

\- У меня такое чувство, будто я провел здесь всю жизнь, - признается Хёкдже, когда они быстрым шагом пересекают сад, оставив позади высокие школьные ворота. Солнце клонится к западу, удлиняя тени.

\- Если у тебя на третий день такое чувство, через неделю ты взвоешь от скуки. Жизнь здесь гораздо статичнее, чем в столице.

\- Зато люди приятней.

Шивон дергает плечом, почему-то ощущая гордость, словно местное гостеприимство - его рук дело.

\- Извини Хичоля, - невпопад отзывается он, - он всегда такой поначалу. Нужно просто узнать его получше.

\- Ну, наверное, это у всех так? - осторожно замечает Хёкдже, глядя под ноги. Гравий хрустит под подошвами, разбавляя неловкую тишину. Остаток пути они проводят в молчании.

Замедляя шаг у дорожки, ведущей к дому, Шивон в последний раз оборачивается, щурясь на свет. Хёкдже делает шаг в сторону, машет рукой на прощание, и полированный солнечный диск прячется за его головой, окружая ее контур оранжевым нимбом. "Чтобы вам быть неукоризненными и чистыми среди строптивого и развращенного рода, в котором вы сияете, как светила в мире" - сам собой всплывает в памяти стих. Звездочки на светлом рюкзаке Хёкдже темными точками мельтешат перед глазами.

Звездочки.

\--

\- А если поставить это на колеса, получится бронетанк. Колеса, кстати, уже тоже подогнали. Подай вон тот лист у стены, только осторожно.

\- Южная Корея - безъядерное государство, - лениво выпускает струю дыма в потолок Ёнун. Реук глядит на него с таким упреком, что невольно становится стыдно - всем, за исключением самого Ёнуна. - Или ты ожидаешь диверсий в нашей глуши?

\- Нет, это на случай атаки пришельцев, - ерничает Донхэ. - Помоги мне, - пинает он носком кроссовка скрутившегося у стены Хёкдже с ярко-синим чупа-чупсом в зубах. 

\- Шиндон прямо как Ной. А вдруг будет потоп? - резво вскакивает на ноги тот и, ухватившись за шершавый с зазубринами металлический край, до крови раздирает ладонь.

\- Я же сказал, осторожно, - бурчит потенциальный Ной, распластанный под потолком летней пристройки, отведенной под его личный кабинет.

\- Потопа не будет, - флегматично замечает Кибом, глядя на заляпанные грязью носки кроссовок. - Дважды не умирают.

Реук коршуном кидается на рану, на ходу выуживая из сумки салфетки и кожный антисептик.

\- Нужен бинт, - деловито командует он, пока остальные ошалело следят, как кровь капает на засыпанный густым слоем опилок и стальной стружки пол.

Хёкдже вытаскивает изо рта леденец.

\- Мне совсем не больно, - дрожащим голосом произносит он и неуверенно машет здоровой рукой, будто та может отвалиться.

\- У тебя язык синий, - шепчет Донхэ, - и губы.

Мужественно вытерпевший хирургические манипуляции пострадавший важно восседает в любимом кресле хозяина. Шивон наконец выдыхает воздух, который, оказывается, сдерживал в легких.

\- Ты чего так смотришь? - смущенно улыбается Хёкдже.

\- Нравишься, - рявкает доселе молчавший Хичоль и громко хлопает дверью, ведущей в сад.

\- Что это с ним? - подозрительно спрашивает Ёнун. Реук печально качает головой.

 

Если закрыть глаза на притягиваемые неприятности, Хёкдже хорош во всем, кроме учебы.

\- Как будто внутри что-то клинит, и я ничего не соображаю, - жалуется он Кюхену. Тот несколько раз воодушевленно кивает, уткнувшись в PSP. - Поможешь мне с алгеброй?

\- Конечно-конечно, - рассеянно бросает Кюхен. - Погоди, что? Чувак, одумайся, ты и алгебра - это что-то из области фантастики. Играй в футбол. И вообще, попроси Шивона.

Сидящий в соседнем ряду Донхэ открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что во сне напустил лужу слюней на открытую книгу. Перевернув страницу, он кладет голову на другой бок и вновь засыпает.

 

"лажа с тестом ):" - гласит сложенная во много раз записка, приземлившаяся на парту Шивона. Тот осторожно оборачивается - печальная физиономия Хёкдже в точности повторяет выражение нарисованного смайлика. Рукой прикрывая измятый листок, Шивон торопливо переписывает буквы ответов и черкнув сверху "Передай Л.Х.", бросает его на стол Хичоля. Тот откладывает в сторону ручку, закидывает ногу на ногу, неторопливо разворачивает записку, внимательно изучая ее содержимое, словно наткнулся на практическое руководство по захвату мирового господства. Путем немыслимой жестикуляции и мимических усилий Шивон пытается заставить его отправить бумажку адресату.

\- Ким Хичоль!

\- Я! - с готовностью отзывается тот, даже не делая попытки спрятать улику.

\- Что это?

\- Я не могу обманывать учителя, - с нарочитым сожалением сообщает тот, - это подсказка.

 

В октябре температура понижается настолько, что выйти без шапки на улицу равносильно процедуре засовывания головы в морозильник. 

\- Может, все будет как в "Послезавтра"? - строит предположения Реук, дыханием отогревая озябшие руки. Судя по всему, за минувшие несколько месяцев массовой истерии он успел пересмотреть все имеющиеся продукты киноиндустрии на тему вариаций Апокалипсиса. - Тогда можно будет переехать на Тайвань или даже в Индонезию...

 

Хёкдже, Сонмин и Донхэ открывают марафон шопоголизма для дальтоников - сочетать настолько несочетаемые цвета не удавалось даже Энди Уорхолу. Подхвативший грипп Хичоль совершенствует искусство плеваться ядом в гордом одиночестве профилактической изоляции.

\- Как дела в розарии? - сердито гнусавит он в телефонную трубку каждый вечер, едва остальные возвращаются с тренировки. Сонмин непременно исправил бы на "серпентарий".

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - беспокоится Шивон.

\- Иди к черту. Опять вечеринка без меня!

\--

День рождения Донхэ проходит по накатанному сценарию: порядком нетрезвому имениннику вручают огромный торт, из которого, по идее, могла бы выпрыгнуть команда чирлидеров с шуршащими помпонами - или небольшой прирученный слон - а в действительности выскочил Хичоль в черном мини и белом парике с бантом. Из-за севшего голоса петь он отказался, что, разумеется, не могло воспрепятствовать многогранному таланту выразить себя в полной мере посредством немыслимого танца. Донхэ приходится выуживать из-под стола, куда он закатился в припадке неудержимого веселья, однако, в целом, торжество завершается без происшествий.

К слову сказать, отмечая день рождения Шиндона, в процессе дэнс-баттла с виновником торжества Хёкдже умудрился, поскользнувшись на лакированной поверхности, свалиться со стойки, облить Хичоля вязким разноцветным коктейлем и сломать себе запястье. К счастью, больше никто не пострадал, да и гипс сняли уже через четыре недели, однако Хичоль, очевидно, затаил на него злобу до конца дней.

\- Чтобы хорошо повеселиться, необязательно столько пить, - вполголоса замечает Шивон, когда они возвращаются из больницы уже под утро, и рассвет сереет на горизонте в просвете между слоистыми облаками.

\- А я не пью, - возражает Хёкдже. - Нет, правда! Хочешь, дыхну? - и, не дождавшись ответа, без предупреждения подается вперед, привстав на цыпочки. Жаркий влажный выдох обжигает кожу, оставляя вдыхать сладкий микс фруктовой жвачки. - Видишь, я же говорил! Ой! - оступившись, он толкает Шивона, умудряясь задеть шершавым гипсом его нос. Еще чистая и белая повязка светится в сумерках. - Прости, я не хотел!

\- Пойдем, я тебя провожу, - устало вздыхает Шивон, потирая переносицу, - пока ты еще кому-нибудь чего не сломал, - пресекает он попытку возразить. Хёкдже плетется рядом, доверчиво уцепившись за его локоть - просто чтобы не отставать.

\--

\- ... Подумай об этом.

\- Хичоль, здесь не о чем думать.

\- Разумеется. Удобно прикрывать лицемерие страхом согрешить, - зло усмехается тот, проводя пальцами по волосам. - Вон твоя лолита уже тут как тут, - кивает он на споткнувшегося о высокий порог Хёкдже. - Ваша религия учит и этому? Ври последовательней, - Шивон ничуть не удивился бы, узнай, что Хичоль не раз репетировал тираду перед зеркалом.

\- Я не... Все совсем не так.

Раздевалка постепенно наполняется людьми, которые толкаются и толпятся вокруг них, роняя и теряя нужные вещи, в последний момент обнаруживая их в руках у кого-то еще. Всеобщее напряжение перед игрой пронизывает каждого, кто попадает в зону его покрытия.

\- Ты - мой лучший друг, - выдавливает Шивон, касаясь руки Хичоля, и это звучит до того жалко, что самому противно. Он хочет сказать так много, что не знает с чего начать.

\- Пошел ты! - выплевывает Хичоль, с отвращением выдернув пальцы из слабого захвата, и устремляется к выходу на первой космической скорости.

\- Да вы задолбали, где мой наколенник? - голосит Донхэ. Все делают вид, что чрезвычайно заняты и временно лишились слуха. Чонсу оттягивает неестественно встопорщенную на животе футболку. - Фу! Чувак! Еще бы в трусы засунул! - через минуту разоряется Донхэ, обнаружив пропажу.

\- Зачем, у него с этим полный порядок, - ехидничает Ёнун и пожимает плечами, когда все взгляды обращаются на него. - Что? Ну что?!

\- Все хорошо? - неуверенно спрашивает Хёкдже, пробившись в закуток, в котором Шивон борется с гетрами. - Хичоль такой сердитый, даже страшно.

\- С чего бы это тебе бояться? - пыхтит Шивон, стремясь удержать равновесие на одной ноге.

\- Он пожелал удачи таким тоном, будто подразумевал, что я должен сдохнуть.

\- Пройдет. С ним иногда бывает.

\- Это из-за меня, да?

\- С чего ты взял?

Незаметно подкравшийся Сонмин раздельно произносит в ухо Хёкдже:

\- Отдай сердце! - и тот едва не подпрыгивает до потолка.

 

"Что должно случиться, чтобы ты передумал?" - спросил вчера Хичоль, стоя на крыльце его дома под невнятным светом фонаря. Капюшон отбрасывал тень на его лицо и лишь тогда Шивон обратил внимание, как тот осунулся и похудел за время болезни. - "Конец света? Хватит, надоело. Что не так? Мне отрезать член, начать носить сутану, отрастить крылья?" Если бы дело было только в этом.

Просторная белая футболка Хёкдже под порывами ноябрьского ветра надувается парусом за его спиной, когда он стремглав несется к штрафной площадке, и Шивон впервые в жизни пропускает пас. Точнее, принимает его головой настолько неудачно, что грязно-зеленый луг внезапно приближается к лицу со страшной быстротой, а звон от удара мяча о его лоб фонит, наверное, на все поле.

\- Прости, прости, прости, - бессвязно лепечет Хёкдже, бережно прижимая его голову к груди, словно боясь ненароком разбить одним неосторожным прикосновением.

\- Ты в порядке? - суетится Чонсу. - Можешь встать или позвать врача?

Шивон выворачивается из паутины заботливых рук, обводит глазами участливые лица, замечая на трибуне знакомую рыжую шевелюру.

\- Я нормально, - заверяет он, потирая набирающуюся шишку. - Играем.

\--

Рев болельщиков настигает Шивона раньше, чем осознание победы. Замедлившаяся реальность отпечатывается, наверное, и на сетчатке глаз: хмурое небо, странные изломанные силуэты на фоне белесых боков тяжелых грозовых туч, море рук, волной взмывающих вверх, ошметки измазанной грязью травы и комья земли, летящие из-под шипованных подошв бутс. Хёкдже налетает на него маленьким ураганом, хватает за плечи, подпрыгнув, сцепляет лодыжки за его спиной и - не то, чтобы Шивону прежде не доводилось проделывать нечто подобное на публике (например, в последней гениальной постановке школьного драмкружка: режиссер-Реук смотрел так жалостливо, что духу не хватило отказаться от участия, а за два дня до премьеры, когда реплики его персонажа впору было цитировать, будучи разбуженным глубокой ночью, выяснилось, что заключительная сцена предполагает поцелуй с героиней Черим, о чем его предусмотрительно забыли уведомить) - однако поцелуй посреди неистовствующего стадиона определенно не входит в список его тайных фантазий. Даже с Хёкдже. Особенно с Хёкдже. Наверное. К счастью, их моментально окружают остальные, оттесняя друг от друга, подбрасывают в воздух героя дня, в какой-то опасный момент едва не роняя его на землю.

Шум на дальних трибунах нарастает, отдельные вопли, исполненные ужаса, взмывают над гулом ликующей толпы. Искореженные фигуры, хромая и неестественно подергиваясь, ввинчиваются в людскую массу, которая вскипает вокруг них, как от катализатора. Снизу сложно определить причину всеобщей паники, а потому Шивон не сразу понимает, что видит, отказываясь верить глазам и что все происходит наяву, а не в трешевом ужастике на широкоформатном экране. Понимание обрушивается снежной лавиной, не оставляя места раздумьям - сжав в руке чью-то теплую ладонь, гонимый первобытным инстинктом, он бежит, не разбирая дороги, будто все всадники Апокалипсиса скачут за ним по пятам. Впрочем, не вдаваясь в детали, так оно и есть.

\--

Уклоняясь от шатких фигур, заполонивших тихие пустынные улочки, Шивон полагается на выносливость, пока в мозгу лихорадочным пульсом бьется единственная мысль: "Только бы не споткнуться". Западная часть города тонет в подступающих сумерках, вдоль шоссе не горит ни один фонарь - почти все жители отправились на матч. Знакомый с детства и изученный до последнего булыжника поворот уже маячит впереди, когда что-то тормозит его, замедляя бег: запнувшийся о лежачего полицейского Хёкдже непременно растянулся бы поперек проезжей части, не держись он за руку Шивона, который только сейчас соображает, что не один. 

\- Не могу больше, - задыхаясь говорит Хёкдже, тяжело падая на колени на шероховатый асфальт.

\- Ты цел? Они тебя не задели? - обеспокоенно склоняется над ним Шивон. Его сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот разорвется.

\- Я в порядке. Кто эти люди?

\- Это не люди.

\- А кто тогда?

Не иначе, как дух Хичоля вселился в него, потому что Шивон резко отвечает:

\- Кино, что ли, никогда не смотрел? Зомби.

\--

Когда остатки дня утекают в темноту, а сердце перестает метаться, как сумасшедшее, они обивают оконную раму плотным одеялом и, вооружившись разделочным топориком и бейсбольной битой, устраиваются в комнате Шивона. Мобильные телефоны остались в раздевалке, а полагаться на память особо не приходится.

\- А что, если мы больше никогда их не увидим? - истерично всхлипывает Хёкдже.

\- Не может быть, чтобы больше никто не успел спастись, - возражает Шивон, перетряхивая ящик стола на предмет записной книжки.

\- Давай пойдем поищем?

\- Это глупо. Нужно дождаться утра.

\- А если кто-то лежит без сознания или прячется где-нибудь, а эти чудовища его окружили и...

\- В любом случае, одним нам с ними не справиться, особенно в темноте.

\- Тогда я иду один! - решительным тоном заявляет Хёкдже и хватает с кровати фонарик, дающий слабый точечный свет.

\- Сядь на место, - прикрикивает потерявший терпение Шивон. - Вместе пойдем, только фонарь найду нормальный.

 

Слабый шорох позади не предвещает ничего хорошего, но сколько они ни вглядываются, рассмотреть что-нибудь попросту невозможно - когда фонарь гаснет, вокруг клубится столь непроглядная тьма, что Шивон не уверен, открыты его глаза или нет.

\- Ничего не вижу, - шепотом жалуется Хёкдже, и издает нечеловеческий вопль, нащупав его руку. Шивон в который раз за сегодня крепко сжимает его кисть.

\- Молчи, - негромко одергивает он, - слышишь?

Шорохи нарастают, кажется, со всех сторон. Привыкшее ко мраку зрение фиксирует светлое пятно футболки. Погасшая лампа вспыхивает в тот момент, когда изуродованное лицо с оскалившейся пастью оказывается в паре сантиметров от лица Хёкдже, который визжит, что есть сил отталкивая от себя тело ожившего мертвеца. Забытый топорик со звоном падает на цементную дорожку. От горячей воздушной волны волосы надо лбом встают дыбом, зомби падает, как подкошенный, влажно чавкнув об угол металлической подставки для чистки обуви. Шивон опускает биту, направляя луч фонаря на окно соседнего дома.

\- Самое время становиться по-настоящему классным, - хрипло говорит Хичоль и, слегка рисуясь, передергивает затвор карабина.

\--

Выхваченная фарами дальнего света серая лента шоссе уплывает под бампер и уже минут через пять Хёкдже начинает мутить.

\- Укачался? Не смотри на дорогу, - советует Шиндон, не поворачивая головы.

Сзади раздается грохот и сдавленные ругательства.

\- Кто-то проснулся. Сгоняй узнай, что на завтрак, - подмигивает Шиндон. Хёкдже безропотно лезет в основной отсек, крадется мимо спящего Донхэ и уткнувшегося в экран ноутбука Кибома.

\- Есть новости?

\- Я не подрабатываю роутером.

\- Я просто спросил.

\- Не лезь к нему, - пинает его заспанный Хичоль. - Кончилось мирное время, пришел тиран. Иди готовь еду, женщина.

\- Может мне еще и честь отдать? - обиженно бубнит Хёкдже, потирая ушибленную голень.

\- Кому ты отдал свою честь, всем давно известно.

Слышно, как на верхней полке хихикает Кюхен. Хёкдже краснеет как помидор.

\--

Они отодвигают боковые заслонки и в мутном окне проплывают заброшенные города и пустынные автострады. За минувшие четыре недели провинция изменилась до неузнаваемости.

\- Впервые вижу этот переезд без пробок, - завороженно приклеивается носом к стеклу Хёкдже.

\- Какого черта мы каждый раз тормозим на светофоре? - недоумевает Хичоль.

\- Не мешай, - шикает на него Ёнун, - Шиндон - самый ценный среди нас. В отличие от тебя.

\- А что, если кто-нибудь заболеет или понадобится операция? - вслух размышляет Донхэ. - Или зубной врач.

\- Или пастор, - поднимает палец Шивон.

\- И я никогда не попаду в Париж? - причитает Реук.

\- А я так и не дождусь новой версии PlayStation, - в притворном ужасе подхватывает Кюхен.

\- Уверен, где-то в больших городах есть люди, - твердо говорит Ёнун, до блеска начищая кортик.

Сонмин откидывается на сбитую подушку.

\- Меня когда-то учили управлять вертолетом, - со скромным достоинством информирует он.

\- Да ну? А я умею шевелить ушами, - поддразнивает Чонсу.

\- Я а могу глотать таблетки, не запивая, - некстати вставляет очнувшийся Хёкдже.

На секунду воцаряется тишина, а потом все разражаются неблагочестивым хохотом.

\- Это самое ценное умение, - комментирует Чонсу, держась за бок.

\- Шивон, учти на будущее, - двигает бровями Хичоль.

 

Гораздо позже, около полуночи, когда их бронированный грузовик с огромной неоновой надписью "Super Junior" - творческий изыск скооперировавшихся Реука и Чонуна - слегка покачивается на ровном полотне скоростной трассы, Шивон вновь возвращается к этому разговору. Они с Хёкдже ютятся на узкой нижней койке, подальше от всеслышащих ушей Хичоля, ногами упираясь в стену и сталкиваясь коленями при любой попытке пошевелиться.

\- ...И мы никогда не услышим музыку, которая не была написана до этого, - развивает мысль Хёкдже, придерживаясь за предплечье Шивона, чтобы не скатиться вниз, - не прочтем новых книг. Не получим образования. И не увидим наших родителей, - едва слышно заканчивает он, чтобы скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Не говоря ни слова, Шивон сжимает его руку в своей - привычка, прочно укоренившаяся за последнее время. Так они и засыпают, пока от толчка и резкого скрежета тормозов Хёкдже не слетает в проход между спальными местами.

\- Приехали, - объявляет Ёнун, взводя курок найденного в полицейском участке пистолета, - у упырей вечеринка.

\--

Во время первой же вылазки в придорожный супермаркет они натыкаются на гнездо зомби, обосновавшихся в мясном отделе. Оголодавшие твари лезут на шум и запах живой крови, и в какой-то момент ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

\- Назад! - во всю силу легких орет Ёнун, отступая к морозилкам.

Побросав металлические тележки, они торопятся к выходу. В рычащую толпу позади одна за другой влетают несколько бутылок с зажигательной смесью, и в охватившем пламени клекот, доносящийся из мертвых глоток, превращается в рев. 

Чонсу обводит взглядом присутствующих и в ужасе распахивает секунду назад захлопнутую дверцу люка.

\- Где Хёкдже?!

 

Уже позднее, когда Шиндон, наконец, давит на газ и "Джуниор", вильнув, выкатывается на шоссе, Хичоль что-то неприятно шипит, обрабатывая свежий порез на щеке, оставленный осколком выбитого витринного стекла, Ёнун походя отвешивает оплеуху виновнику всеобщей паники, а Реук сочувственно гладит его по плечу.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как мы рисковали? - строго отчитывает его Чонсу, тщательно протирая очки не слишком чистым платком.

\- Мне захотелось леденцов, - виновато мямлит Хёкдже, опустив голову. - У меня рука вспотела, - добавляет он, отважившись, наконец, взглянуть на Шивона, который крепко держит его побелевшие пальцы.

\--

Жизнь ожидаемо продолжается, наглядно иллюстрируя, что хуже всегда есть куда: при виде опустевших многополосных магистралей, заваленных мусором широких центральных улиц Сеула с огромными бурыми пятнами давно засохшей крови на стенах зданий невольно пробирает озноб. Ветер гоняет по тротуарам обрывки газет месячной давности. Чонун вчитывается в заголовки первой полосы: ничто в тот день не предвещало катастрофы. Словно человечество наивным ребенком плескалось на мелководье, а налетевший шквал цунами слизнул беспомощных творцов цивилизации, накрыл с головой, навеки погребая миллионы под прессом своего гигантского веса, утягивая в пучину изувеченные тела - за два десятка кварталов ни один труп не попался на глаза. Выбравшись из надежного нутра нового дома на колесах, они в нерешительности топчутся неподалеку. Гул сквозняка вздымается и опадает, их окутывает непроницаемая тишина. Солнце безмятежно сияет в зените, отражаясь от зеркальных стен многоэтажного бизнес-центра.

\- Пока светло, нечего терять время, давайте разделимся? - берет на себя руководство Ёнун. - Нам нужно оружие, еда и место, где можно задержаться, пока не найдем убежище получше. Встречаемся здесь через два часа.

Нацепив на нос очки и запихнув руки по локоть в карманы, Хёкдже послушно трусит за Шивоном, озираясь по сторонам. Металл прицепленного к ремню топорика поблескивает на солнце - вряд ли найдется безумец, согласившийся доверить ему что-либо более-менее огнестрельное. Хичоль фыркает и отворачивается.

\- Хоть картины пиши, - ни к кому особо не обращаясь, язвительно говорит он. - Прямо наложница китайского императора.

\- А если это любовь? - с надеждой спрашивает Реук и все, кроме него самого, смеются.

\- Эй! - кричит им вслед Чонсу. - Вы карту купили?

Шивон, улыбаясь, отмахивается. Даже такой незамысловатый жест исполнен скрытого достоинства.

\--

Двухэтажные апартаменты, хозяева которых весьма предусмотрительно не заперли входную дверь, приходятся по вкусу всем, хотя Хичоль первое время и ворчит для проформы - просто чтобы остальные не слишком расслаблялись. На избавление от ненужной мебели и личных вещей прежних владельцев уходит несколько дней, после чего, по настоянию того же Хичоля, они отправляются в мебельный салон.

\- Я не собираюсь спать на кровати чуваков, которые жрут людей. Откуда я знаю, вдруг им приспичит вернуться?

С подобной логикой сложно спорить. Оказавшись с ним в одной комнате, Шивон мысленно вздыхает. Уже на следующее утро его опасения вполне оправдываются.

\- Вали спать к своей блондинке! - будит его возмущенный вопль в восьмом часу.

\- Что случилось? - высовывается из-под одеяла взлохмаченная голова Чонсу.

\- Ах, Хёкдже, ах, пожалуйста, еще, - передразнивает Хичоль, упирая руки в бока. - Вон отсюда! Живите долго и счастливо, но подальше от меня!

\- О чем ты говоришь? - не теряет надежды выкрутиться Шивон, успокаивающе выставляя перед собой открытые ладони.

\- Я всю ночь из-за твоих стонов не спал, вот о чем!

\- Нельзя было подождать, пока все проснутся? - подает голос от дальней стены взбешенный Ёнун.

\- Я ничего не слышал, - во весь рот зевает Чонсу. - По-моему, ты все выду...

\- Я слышал, - ровным тоном перебивает Ёнун. - И необязательно орать об этом на каждом углу.

\- А что толку? Тоже мне, тайна, - не унимается Хичоль.

Не говоря ни слова, Шивон выбирается из постели и, сжав подмышкой еще теплую подушку, неслышно ступая, выходит в коридор, чувствуя, как горят от стыда лицо и шея.

\--

\- Мне нет дела до его богатого внутреннего мира, - озлобленно шипит Хичоль. - Я предложил перепихнуться, он согласился.

\- Но предварительно ты его напоил до бесчувствия, - кипит от ярости Шивон. Хёкдже пьяно хихикает, запутавшись в покрывале. - Хичоль, какого черта?

\- Да ничего я не сделал! Что ему будет? Если так трясешься, взял бы и сам его трахнул, - рычит тот. Шикарный синяк на его скуле еще неделю заставляет Шивона раскаиваться в собственной несдержанности. Хичоль не разговаривает с ним несколько месяцев и всячески избегает Хёкдже, который, разумеется, ничего не помнит наутро, но, тем не менее, чувствует себя виноватым.

\--

В один из дней, когда они теряют бдительность, агрессивные обитатели города живо напоминают о том, насколько на самом деле велика опасность, подстерегающая на каждом шагу. Угодив в окружение, они долго отбиваются от десятков рук, с которых клочьями облазит разлагающееся мясо. Прибавить к этому запах перебродивших взорвавшихся консервов и почти в тлен сгнивших овощей и фруктов - от исходящих миазмов легко потерять сознание. Хичоль в розовом респираторе с надписью "диктатор" отчаянно размахивает разделочным ножом, в то время как Чонсу за его спиной возится с перезарядкой автомата. Последним в верхний люк вваливается Кибом, неуклюже приземляясь на шаткий пол и потирая прикрытое шапкой ухо.

\- Что? - сорванным голосом сипит Донхэ, - тебя укусили?!

Почти все как по команде отшатываются под стены, Ёнун наводит на него дуло пистолета. Хичоль локтями расчищает себе путь.

\- Покажи! - требует он. - Я должен убедиться.

\- Да нет же! - отбивается Кибом.

\- Дай я посмотрю! - хрипло перекрикивает его Донхэ. Все начинают говорить одновременно и умолкают лишь когда Шиндон ударяет по тормозам.

\- Он укусил наушник, - кричит всегда невозмутимый Кибом, срывая шапку вместе с искореженным пластмассовым ободком. Донхэ повисает у него на шее, Ёнун с облегчением вздыхает, Хичоль чересчур заинтересованно рассматривает свои ногти.

\- Уйди нахрен, - огрызается он, когда Шивон протягивает руку, чтобы заключить его в объятия, и громко шмыгает носом.

\--

Проснувшись среди ночи, Шивон не сразу понимает, что его разбудило. В комнате почти светло от полной луны, тишина звенит в ушах. Лишь через несколько секунд он осознает, что вместо сонного сопения и музыкального храпа слышит тихий всхлип с соседней кровати. Осторожно присев на край матраса, Шивон проводит рукой по мелко дрожащему кокону одеял, и Хёкдже испуганно разворачивается.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - хрипло шепчет тот, пряча глаза. - Извини. Я просто... они же... почему?

Шивон не знает. Подобные разговоры повторяются регулярно с вариациями в формулировках, но тяжесть в груди нисколько не уменьшается - прошло немало времени, но зияющая рана памяти и скорби не желает затягиваться. "Я чувствую себя таким старым", - признался как-то Хичоль в порыве душевных откровений, - "и почти бессмертным. Как будто победил рак или излечился от спида. Почему именно я? И ты, и все мы?" Шивон не уверен, что послужной список его собственных грехов столь ничтожно мал, чтобы этого было достаточно для бонусных дней неприкаянной жизни, выстроенной из обломков старой на обновленной планете. Через несколько лет, когда большая часть восставших мертвецов будет уничтожена, скорее всего, можно будет начать все заново, если не случится нашествие плотоядной саранчи и не исполнятся прочие библейские пророчества. 

\- По крайней мере, им сейчас лучше, чем нам, - тихо отвечает Шивон, зная, что это слабое утешение. Хёкдже беззвучно плачет, уткнувшись лбом в его шею, костлявые плечи трясутся, обернутые рукой Шивона, мокрое пятно расползается по футболке, но какое это имеет значение?

\--

Ближе к середине марта, когда сходит снег, и смрад от разложившихся человеческих останков немного выветривается из супермаркетов, они впервые за много месяцев выезжают за пределы города. После долгих уговоров Реук, наконец, удостаивается чести управлять "Джуниором" и теперь немного нервно сжимает обеими руками большой изогнутый руль, похожий на штурвал.

Зеленая поросль молодой травы пробивается из влажной почвы и, если не обращать внимания на отсутствие встречного транспорта и своры бездомных собак, наводнившие прежде опустевшие улицы, легко представить, что ничего не произошло. Если очень постараться. Яблони давно стоят в цвету, и весеннее солнце вполсилы поливает землю зыбким теплом. Хёкдже долго пытается вскарабкаться на покатый шершавый ствол, пока не валится вниз, по уши измазываясь в земле. Скинув теплую куртку, он носится за Донхэ в любимом, хотя и слегка полинявшем желтом худи.

\- Сонмин, - зовет он, стоя под деревом, - сфотографируй меня еще так! - и с силой трясет нижнюю ветку, задрав голову кверху. Снегопад белых лепестков залепляет глаза, лезет в нос, путается в волосах.

\- Рот закрой, - вполголоса советует Хичоль, локтем толкая Шивона под ребра, - а то слюни потекут. - И, помолчав, добавляет: - Ну, иди, чего замер? - с увлеченным видом разглядывая заусениц на мизинце.

\--

Гомон голосов поднимается все выше, эхо отскакивает от многоярусных ступеней - лифт давно перестал функционировать, а тратить на него генератор нерационально. Отставший Хёкдже копошится в почтовом ящике.

\- Ждешь письма? - улыбается Шивон.

\- Нет, тебя, - отвечает тот, увлеченно ковыряя каменную плитку пола носком кроссовка. - Послушай, я...

\- Вы чего здесь? - встревает неизвестно откуда взявшийся Сонмин. Шивон вскидывает брови. - Ой. Прошу прощения. Я уже ухожу. Продолжайте, - и торопится улизнуть, со всех ног кидаясь к лестнице черного хода.

\--

\- Я тут подумал, - негромко говорит Сонмин, протягивая пакетик со специями, пока остальные смотрят фильм с громадного экрана нового плазменного телевизора. - Насчет идеи жить так, будто каждый день - последний. Что если завтра мы все заразимся и уже не будет времени делать то, на что его не хватало прежде?

\- К чему это ты? - неохотно разворачивается к нему Шивон. Вода в кастрюле с размякшей лапшой начинает закипать, исходя ленивыми пузырями.

\- Когда ты в последний раз молился?

Шивон открывает рот и закрывает его снова.

\- И как, помогло? Что если завтра тебя укусят? Или не тебя, а...

\- Я понял твою мысль.

\- Лучше сделать и жалеть.

\- Я не...

\- Ну мы будем есть сегодня?! - доносится из гостиной стройный хор голосов.

\--

Выхваченные фарами придорожные столбы мгновенно отращивают продолговатые узкие тени, которые столь же стремительно укорачиваются, сливаясь с массивом асфальта. Зажав в руке пустую бутылку с примотанной чайной ложкой (с которой Хичоль весь вечер пытался взять интервью у всякого, кому не посчастливилось попасться ему на глаза), Хёкдже горланит дурацкую детскую песенку, стоя в круглом пятне отсвета, который уверенно льется сквозь иллюминатор люка в крыше от луча верхнего сигнального прожектора. Остальные покатываются со смеху до тех пор, пока сверху на него не обрушивается полуразложившееся тело находчивого зомби. Затевать перестрелку в замкнутом пространстве равносильно самоубийству. От воплей закладывает уши, пока подкравшийся Хичоль выстрелом в висок не успокаивает настырное создание, тянущееся полусгнившими зубами к напрягшейся шее Хёкдже.

\- Предлагаю тебе начинать рассчитываться со мной прямо с сегодняшнего дня, - мрачно замечает Хичоль. - И тебе тоже, - оборачивается он к Шивону.

Хёкдже осторожно приоткрывает один глаз и с отвращением размазывает по щеке бурые брызги. 

 

Обосновавшееся неподалеку от Международного аэропорта в Инчоне мини-государство с населением из числа уцелевших производит донельзя тягостное впечатление, хотя после пустынного Сеула, казалось бы. Сверкающий огнями многоэтажный элитный жилой комплекс предоставлен в распоряжение самых предприимчивых, остальные ютятся в куда более бедных кварталах, огороженных тройным контуром высокой металлической сетки и колючей проволоки под напряжением. Выставленные кордоны, патрулирующие пограничные территории, с явным недоверием пропускают основательно раздавшуюся за последний год вследствие многочисленных технических усовершенствований Шиндона стальную тушу "Джуниора", бормоча не слишком пристойные замечания о презренных контрабандистах.

Местный рынок шумит обычным мирным гомоном, в рядах вовсю идет торговля. Хичоль с любопытством оглядывается.

\- Можно продать сладости, которые притащили Реук с Хёкдже, - предлагает Ёнун. - Там все равно четыре ящика.

\- Нет! - протестует Хёкдже, вываливаясь из бокового люка. Реук умоляюще глядит на Чонсу.

\- Там уже давно не четыре, - вставляет Кибом.

Визгливая ругань привлекает их внимание.

\- Психопатки! - бурчит Хичоль, ожесточенно потирая локоть. Неопрятные торговки продолжают сыпать проклятьями в его адрес.

Войны ли время или время мира, существуют некие константы, за которые каждый цепляется, как может. К ним же можно отнести жилищно-коммунальные услуги.

\--

Узкий переулок, в котором лужи не высыхают даже в палящий июньский зной. Жидкий свет пробивается сквозь тени отвесных стен. Когда Шивон резко замедляет шаг и разворачивается, Хёкдже, следующий по пятам, как обычно, наступает ему на ногу.

\- Что случи... - начинает было он, но не успевает закончить, с готовностью закрывая глаза и привставая на носки, словно ждал этого поцелуя немыслимо давно. В тот момент, когда Шивон готов не задумываясь разменять душу на одну только вероятность, что им никто не помешает, за спиной раздается звук шагов и Хичоль нарочито громко прочищает горло.

\- Ну наконец-то, - насмешливо тянет он. 

Заповедь "не убий" в который раз кажется начисто лишенной смысла.

\--

Нелегальные бойцовские клубы со временем выбираются из подполья, их хозяева разворачивают настоящий бизнес - желающих поглазеть на пару зомби, гоняющих пока еще живого человека по круглой клетке хоть отбавляй. Хичоль, который знает все и всегда, как-то обмолвился, что за участие можно выручить серьезные деньги, и Хёкдже загорелся этой безумной идеей.

\- Всего пару раз, и нам хватит на целый этаж! - элитные апартаменты в расположенных в "безопасной" зоне небоскребах давно не давали ему спать по ночам. В силу ряда причин Шивон списывает его мечты на наивность. Куда более прагматичный и прямолинейный Ёнун высказался гораздо резче.

\- Нас с каждым днем становится все меньше, недоумок, - добавил он в конце. - Но ты валяй, убей себя, спаси планету.

Выбить что-нибудь из головы Хёкдже - задача почти невыполнимая, вот почему в первый момент Шивона обдает арктическим холодом, когда он замечает рыжий затылок за частой сетчатой оградой. К счастью, в этот момент отчаянный доброволец оборачивается, и от облегчения слабеют колени.

\- Черт бы побрал твою мартышку, - злобно бубнит под ухом Хичоль. - Нужно будет побрить ему голову. И ноги заодно.

На присыпанном песком ринге два здоровенных восставших мертвеца с громким чавканьем обгладывают берцовые кости незадачливого охотника за удачей. Стоящий неподалеку Чонсу содрогается от отвращения. Зажав рот обеими руками, Реук на всех парах вылетает из некогда клубного зала, насквозь пронизанного сизым сигаретным дымом и вонью из загона со свежими участниками. Относительно свежими, конечно.

\--

Шивон даже не считает нужным удивиться, когда бессонной ночью чувствует робкое прикосновение к лодыжке.

\- Ты все равно не спал, - виноватым шепотом оправдывается Хёкдже, забирается под одеяло и некоторое время ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Потревоженный Сонмин демонстративно отворачивается к стене. Смех искристыми пузырьками поднимается изнутри, вырываясь из горла Шивона приглушенным хрипом.

\- А побыстрее нельзя? Я, как ни странно, хочу спать, - недовольно бурчит Кюхен.

\- Как насчет перекусить? - бодро интересуется Шиндон, стремясь разрядить обстановку. Хёкдже накрывается с головой и, вероятно, умирает от смущения.

 

Первая же попытка сэкономить время, принимая душ совместно, заканчивается тем, что Хёкдже по уши закутывается в полотенце, а Шивон чувствует себя гнусным извращенцем.

\- Реук и Чонун уже, наверное, шьют тебе свадебный наряд, - негромко замечает он, закрывая глаза под струями обжигающе-горячей воды из душа, чтобы не смотреть в сторону Хёкдже, который многозначительно хмыкает и долго шебуршит в своем углу, но так и не отваживается влезть в душевую кабинку.

\- Скорее заключают пари, - помолчав, отвечает он.

\- Ну вы и плещетесь! - немного погодя возмущается успевший разбить лагерь под дверью ванной Хичоль. Через минуту оттуда доносится его первобытный рев. Очевидно, горячей воды опять не хватило. 

 

\- ..И чтобы к тому времени, когда я вернусь, вы закончили свои слюнявые игры в дочки-матери и взялись за дело по-взрослому, - не терпящим возражений тоном завершает напутственную речь Хичоль. Коротко хохотнув, Ёнун треплет криво остриженный ежик на макушке Хёкдже.

\- Смотри не перестарайся, - подмигивает он Шивону.

\- Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, Ромео, - недобро шипит Хичоль и захлопывает входную дверь снаружи.

Стоит ли говорить, что после подобного благословения и рука не поднимется, не то что все остальное.

\--

\- А потом я ему раз! В челюсть, и коленом в лоб! - захлебывается от восторга Сонмин, воодушевленно размахивая нунтяку.

\- А я! А я! Набросил ему на голову мешок! - вторит ему Чонсу, наступая на задники кроссовок идущего впереди Кибома и сбивая с ног ошалевшего Донхэ.

\- Ха! - перебивает их Чонун и прямо на лестничной площадке исполняет странный замысловатый танец осьминога-победителя в брачной схватке.

Хичоль нетерпеливо отмахивается и, не дожидаясь застрявших в битком набитой прихожей остальных, почти бегом пересекает гостиную и толкает неплотно прикрытую дверь, ведущую в общую спальню.

\- Я так и... - негромко говорит он и внезапно умолкает, терзаемый противоречивыми желаниями отвернуться и проморгать, чтобы избавиться от представшей его взгляду картины, въевшейся перманентной татуировкой, наверное, и в генетическую память, одновременно жадно впитывая каждую деталь: сваленную в кучу одежду на полу, блестящую от пота кожу на спине Шивона, влажные волосы на затылке и висках, острые сбитые локти, то, как двигаются лопатки и сокращаются мышцы, когда он лихорадочно подается бедрами вперед, опираясь на напряженные руки, почти касаясь губами и кончиком носа беззащитно-открытой шеи Хёкдже, подставленной в рефлекторно-жертвенном жесте; запрокинутую голову, закушенные губы и крепко зажмуренные веки Хёкдже, яркие пятна на щеках, гладко выбритую - нечеловеческими усилиями самого Хичоля - ногу, переброшенную через плечо Шивона, дергающуюся от каждой фрикции, и судорожно поджатые пальцы. Ритмичный шорох неровного дыхания и острый, жгучий запах, от которого мурашками взбудораженных нейронов исходит ставшая гиперчувствительной кожа.

\- Еще! Пожалуйста, - лепечет Хёкдже высоким, срывающимся голосом, и от жаркой волны, с головой накрывшей невольных свидетелей его первого и, определенно, удачного сексуального опыта, лицо горит огнем. Даже у поспешно прикрывшего дверь Хичоля розовеют щеки, и Ёнун торжественно клянется припоминать ему этот эпизод до самой старости.

\- Твою мать! - восхищенно бормочет тот, в растерянности мотая головой. - Чувствую себя купидоном.

\- Или старой сводницей, - поддакивает Ёнун.

Пунцовощекий Реук машет на себя руками, его глаза сияют.

\- А я говорил! - горделиво восклицает он и краснеет пуще прежнего. 

\- Фуфло эта ваша романти... Эй, это моя любимая футболка! - тем временем вопит Хичоль, заметив улепетывающего вдаль по коридору Донхэ.

\--

\- Долго еще вы будете копаться? - разносится по тихой улочке искаженный громкоговорителем голос Шиндона.

Оказавшийся в мощном луче прожекторов Хичоль, не оборачиваясь, демонстрирует ему средний палец. Большая пластиковая корзина с нарисованной маркерами круглой румяной рожицей слегка покачивается у его ног.

\- Не вздумай тащить с собой котов!

\- Забыл спросить!

\- Где Шивон? - внезапно спрашивает Кюхен, голова которого торчит из люка, и выдувает огромный пузырь из жвачки. - Мы не достаем до верхней полки.

\- Я позову! - с готовностью отзывается Чонун и вприпрыжку несется в сторону подъезда обшарпанного дома, в стенах которого они провели последний месяц.

\- Не задерживайтесь там, - недовольно ворчит в динамик Ёнун. Чонсу, развалившийся на чужом месте, старательно изображает утомленного трудами отца семейства, хотя за все утро не поднял и коробки с печеньем.

\- Я их потороплю, - обещает Реук и семенит к входной двери, поминутно озираясь. Через две минуты он вылетает на крыльцо с багровым лицом, волоча за собой отбивающегося Чонуна. - Они э-э-э уже идут.

Хичоль фыркает так, что зеркальные очки слетают с носа.

\- Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, - возмущается Донхэ, которого Кюхен упрямо сталкивает с покатой крыши, - я полночи не спал, сколько можно?

\- Шивон, мы уезжаем, - громогласно оповещает округу Ёнун, заводя двигатель, - догоните, когда закончите.

Материализовавшийся в дверном проеме взъерошенный Хёкдже на ходу щелкает пряжкой ремня, его плечи оттягивает солидных размеров рюкзак. Шивон с дорожной сумкой выглядит как пассажир бизнес-класса.

\- Это вообще не то, о чем ты подумал, - сообщает он Реуку, который упорно отказывается поворачиваться в его сторону. - Там просто заело...

\- О нет, только не это! - верещит Хичоль, прижимая ладони к ушам. - Избавьте меня от подробностей!

Кюхен заходится в припадке кудахтающего смеха.

 

\- Куда мы едем? - спрашивает Чонсу, придерживая на животе раскрытый ноутбук.

\- Вперед, - мрачно бурчит Шиндон, обнаруживший, что припрятанный на черный день пакет с рисовыми хлебцами таинственным образом исчез.

Описав прощальный круг по пыльному двору, бронированный грузовик выезжает на основную дорогу.

\- Залп напоследок? - предлагает Кибом и уже через несколько секунд в темнеющем небе расцветают огни фейерверков.

\- Что у вас на этот раз заело? - доносится из дальнего отсека раздраженный голос Хичоля. - Обязательно на моей постели? Нет, в самом деле...

Держа курс на юго-восток и постепенно наращивая скорость, "Джуниор" оставляет позади неблагополучный островок цивилизации.


End file.
